


Bite me

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Derek to the Rescue, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, How Do I Tag, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Lucian bite Stiles Stilinski, Lucian is a big softy, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Werewolf Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Gap year should be fun, especially with friends or pack... however Stiles is about to run into the first Lycan and it might not be so much fun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf and underworld and bottle of wine... what more can I say

He can’t remember much about what happened, one moment he has stuck the train station in Budapest. He were taking a Gap year with most of the pack travailing the world Lydia wanted to go there to a festival, the others have made to the venue despite the rain but Stiles has been asked to pick up some rare supplies for Deaton. 

He wiped his face as he stood there looking at the jar and frowned “Dude I got it, I’m not going back there in a hurry the mad old lady was fucking creepy.” He muttered, he looked up and saw a man looking at him, so he hurries to put the jar away back into his bag.  
“What does he want this stuff for anyway?” Scott asked him  
“I’m not too sure, it was on the list of things for us to pick up, I think he is just stockpiling for a rainy day.” Looking up again he saw that the dark haired man head twitches at the word pack and he started to feel uncomfortable. “Umm quick question did Derek he spoke to the other pack right?”  
“Yeah man, they should know we’re travailing through. Why something wrong?” Scott asked him, Stiles turned when he hears something from the other end of the platform and paled.  
“Oh shit.” He says as he sees two large werewolves attack some guy and woman.  
“Stiles!” Scott yelled on the other end before the phone call was cut off. 

Stiles was pushed back for a moment by the mass of people trying to head for the exit away from the bullets and claws. He then tried to move pulling out his small pot from his bag and went to open it when his hand was grabbed by the strange man from earlier. Stiles looked up at the man with wide eyes as the pot was taken from his hand looked at, he leaned in and sniffed it before pulling back quickly and just stared him for a long moment. While the fight behind them continued “This isn’t your fight Druid.”  
“Trainee Emissary for the Hale and McCall pack.” He says while looking at the fight that seems to have taken itself down the train tracks and into the tunnels.  
“Still not your fight.” His thumb is now brushing cross his wrist making him feel very nervous as the wolf leans in. “You shouldn’t be on your own.”  
“I-I was waiting for my train.” Those blue eyes started to make him feel like he is as naked.  
“You alpha shouldn’t have left you alone, or your teacher that was a foolish move to make if the vampires found you that wouldn’t have been good.” Stiles swallowed a lump in his throat, he was told about the vampire they seem to have a real hate for Lycans but again Deaton told them they were safe.  
“W-What about other werewolves?” He whispered as he suddenly becomes aware of behind pressed against the wall.  
“It depends on what I plan to do to you?”


	2. Chapter 2

Lucian hadn’t planned on grabbing the teen, but as he stood on the platform he couldn’t help but be drawn to the teen. He stood there looking at the jar in his hand twisting it around wrinkling up his nose as he speaks to someone on the phone. He knew there was a pack walking through his city their alpha had called him to let him know they were passing thought. But maybe he should have paid more attention especially as they brought Druid.

When a fight broke out because of the vampire he only thought was the teen, which was fumbling to pull something out of his bag. He moved quickly and grabbed his wrist stopping him from opening the jar, the teen’s eyes widen as he looked up him before looking at the fight going on behind them. “This isn’t your fight Druid.” He tells him after he finds out that the small pot is filled with mountain ash.  
“Trainee Emissary for the Hale and McCall pack.” His angel spoke, yes he decides that this teen is angel the way his eyes shine bright in the dully light subway the whisky orbs that held flecks of gold. He didn’t look behind him as he heard the fight disappear into tunnel leaving the pair alone. 

Attacking another pack's Emissary a trainee one at that is a big no-no, but he couldn’t help but feel like he needs to indulge himself. He pressed the teen to the wall and watched him gasp as his back made contact with its chip cool tiles “It depends on what I plan to do to you?” He purred, but before Stiles could what he meant there was a shot that echoed through the station. Lucian grunted in pain as he felt a hot burning spread through his shoulder but to his horror he watched the teen gasped and twist away from him clutching his shoulder. Snarling he turned to look at the vampire behind his eyes turning black, he seems shocked to see the teen slip to the ground. On a normal night, he would try and kill the newcomer but the smell of pain and blood from the Emissary made Lucian turn back to the boy and scoop him up. The Death Dealer who raised his gun at him but then looked worried as he held the wincing teen, mortal were part of their fight but if the coven finds out about this trainee Emissary then there will be problems. “P-Put the boy down.”  
“It’s not me you should be worried about.” Lucian grinned as he flickered his eyes behind him. The vampire spun around and stood there seeing nothing as he looked back behind him the werewolf and the teen was gone.

He took the teen back to his hideaway, maybe he should have taken him to the hospital but the vampires will be interested in the Emissary, but he has a selfish reason to take the teen home with him. He walked past the other Lycans as they all turn to look at him as he carried the unconscious boy in his arm as he just headed for his own private room. “Lucian...”  
“We are going to have visitors soon.” He tells the wolf that stood behind them “They won’t be happy with me but they are not to be harmed.”  
“Okay but what about...”  
“We still carry on with finding Michael but we need to be more careful Viktor’s bulldog is on the scent.” He growled, he needs to think but the whisky eyed teen’s scent is clouding his thoughts. Blushing the teen’s shirt aside he looked at the bullet wound and frowned at how shallow the boy’s breathing has become. Growling softly Lucian leaned down and bites his shoulder, Stiles whimpered but didn’t wake to remove his fangs from the teen’s shoulder he licked the wound cleaned before he dressed both bullet wounds and bite.

Meanwhile...  
Scott and the pack left the festive and arrived at the train station to see the Budapest police all over the train station. “Can you smell that?” Malia growled quietly, Scott nodded as he balled up his fists up as he smells the air, he could smell Stiles fear and blood he could almost smell other Lycians and something else. It was the same scent he and the others have picked up since they arrived he wasn’t who the scent belongs to but it was all over the place.  
“We have to call Derek,” Lydia said, Scott sighed nodding his head he needs Derek’s help he knew the whole pack would come in a heartbeat to help Stiles, but it didn’t make him feel any better until they find his best friend. 

They left the station and stood out on top as Scott pulled out his phone and called Derek it didn’t take long for Derek to answer and the young alpha swallowed a lump in his throat. “Scott what’s wrong.”  
“Stiles is missing.” There was quiet on the other end of the phone, his breathing is heavy and Scott almost sees the older alpha’s angry face.  
“What do you mean he is missing?” He asked, his voice had a little bite in it but Scott has seen Derek lose his shit quickly especially when it comes to Stiles.  
“He went to pick the stuff up for Deaton and was going to meet us at the festival and...”  
“Wait you left him alone? What the hell were you thinking?” He snarled, Scott flinched as Derek growled on the other end of the phone “Deaton made it clear you had to go everywhere with him!”  
“I’m sorry Derek we forgot and we didn’t think he was going to get attack by the local wolf pack!” The young dark alpha growled it went quiet this time he couldn’t even hear Derek’s angry breathing “Derek?” He called out thinking he lost connection.  
“Don’t after the pack not until I get there, go back to your hotel and stay there Scott.” This time it was Peter on the phone and Scott frowned.  
“I am alpha I can speak to this alpha...”  
“He isn’t like normal alphas, just wait at the hotel.” Then the phone went dead, he looked up at the other and frowned.  
“What was that all about?” Malia asked,  
“I don’t know, I’m going to call Chris.” Scott says as he puts his phone to his ear “Come on let’s head to the hotel out of this rain.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated the chapter

Early hours of the morning ...  
He sat there and watched over the teen for the rest of the night, he hand cleaned the bite and covered it in a loose dressing for some people when first bitten they can transform moments after but there are those that will only turn under the help of the alpha. Lucian couldn’t take his eyes off the teen, he had undressed him because the boy’s clothes were a mess but that is what he told himself as he places a blanket over Stiles’ body.

The wounds have healed quickly enough for him to believe the teen is out of danger and his scent was still driving him wild even more so now that he could smell a wolf grow and become stronger; one of his pack asked if Lucian was doing the right thing take another pack's Emissary, the Lycan kept saying he was trying to save his life and he is not taking another’s pack Emissary. Again that is what he is telling himself that he was saving his life but the more time he spends in the teen’s scent the worst his itch has become. Rubbing his eyes Lucian groaned wishing he could understand why he felt so drawn to him. It could be that he is an Emissary and he knew every pack needs one no matter how well they are doing but with of this city filled with a vampire who is out to destroy his kind and anyone who helps them. So it was risky move to have a pack wonder through this part of the world but he was told they were only passing through.

The boy whimpered making the werewolf he sit up more in the chair and look down at him as he watches the way the pale skinned teen stretches on the bed. Stiles moans weakly as he pressed his face into the pillow curling up trying to make himself small, Lycian could smell slight pain and discomfort. Lucian leans in closer as the teen open his eyes as the smile grows on his lips when he sees bright amber golden orbs staring back at him. Stiles flinched see the man and tried to move but stop and whimpered as he fell back onto the bed. “Shhh, it’s alright just relax you have a slight fever,” Lucian whispers as he cups his face seeing the teen’s unfocused eyes looking back at him. He leans in closer and kisses Stiles on the lips he just wanted to taste to feel, there was just something about this boy that had got his skin itching. Pulling back he looked down at Stiles’ face seeing him frown at him. Stiles opened his mouth but no words came out, as the wolf leans back in and kisses him again.

Stiles gasped his eyes widening as he felt the wolf climbed on top, the teen whimpered his skin felt sensitive as he felt Lucian’s hands roam over the teen’s. He finally gave in to what his wolf wants as he lets his tongue swipe into Stiles' mouth, his own mind was foggy as he finds himself kissing the man back. Stiles clothes were already missing so Lucian just removed his own clothing at this point in all he wanted is to have skin contact and bury himself deep into the Emissary and mark him in some way, even if this was the only time he got to touch and feel this beauty. Once they were both naked did the wolf made sure that he had the teen writhing under his hands before he pushes his cock into Stiles earning himself slutty moan as he slides into the tight heat of the new wolf. “Fuck!” Lucian growled into his throat and breathing in his scent, the spike of arousal and pleasure “So tight.” Stiles arched his back letting his nails scratched down the wolf’s back.  
“T-To big.” The teen moaned, Lucian couldn’t help but grin as he sits up and looks down at the pale skinned teen laid out before him as he pants his skin was already covered in a thin layer of sweat his eyes wide and foggy. 

Meanwhile...  
Scott finished talking to Chris the hunter said he was on his way to help the best he can haven’t dealt with the werewolves there and he has had a run with the vampires as well and were at least on speaking terms with a couple of them. He sat on the bed in the hotel room stun where the girls were staring at him waiting for an answer. “What are we going to do?” Lydia asked as they just sat in the room feeling cold to the core fearful what this other pack is doing to their friend.   
“They should have told us who this alpha was or what the hell we are walking into? Vampires and Lycan war this is crazy!” Malia yelled as she paced the room, she and Stiles may not date any more but she still cares for him and would do anything to protect him, hell she would kill for him if Stiles asked.   
“Scott?” Lydia places a hand on his shoulder knocking him out of his thoughts.  
“We should wait for Derek and Peter.” He stops and takes his bottle of water and downs what's left of the water. “Peter has come to cross this pack before and hopefully, this alpha isn’t hurting... Stiles.” He whispered the last part because it scared of him to think about it.

Both of the girls weren’t so sure and were so worried about their fiend, that earlier, while Scott was on the phone to Deaton Lydia, called the pack. They need more help and while Scott thinks they could handle it on their own, the redhead thinks they need the pack. There was a knock at the door and Lydia stood up looking through the peephole before opening the door…that’s quick…she thinks “Thanks for coming guys.” She said Scott, looked up in shock as the rest of the pack came into the room.   
“How are you guys here?” He asked with a confused look on his face.  
“Well, we brought some tickets and got on a plan...” Jordan started as he drops the bags by the front door, but all he got was a deep growl from the alpha as Lydia smile weakly at him.  
“I called them Scott; we need the pack’s help not just Peter and Derek,” Lydia said as he hugged the hell hound, he warped his arms around her and kissed the top of her hair. The true alpha looked around the room as he bit his lip when he couldn’t see the sheriff.   
“Where is the sheriff?” He asked, his throat tighten at the thought of the man fearful of what he will say or do.  
“Downstairs with Derek, Peter and Deaton,” Liam says Scott nods as he pats his beta’s back and sighs.   
“We couldn’t find Chris,” Theo said Scott, stared wide-eyed as Theo stood next to Liam and frowned as he looked at the pair  
“No, he is in Paris with Isaac,” Scott muttered as he ran his hand down his face dreading to see the Sheriff. “They are on their way.” He whispered weakly. “Theo...”  
“Liam wanted me to come…” He takes Liam’s hand and that had Scott raise an eyebrow at them.” “And well Stiles may still have trust problems with me but I want to make up it.” He tells him, Scott smiled and nodded.  
“Thank you.

They could hear arguing coming from down the door right up to the door before, Mason opens the door as the four men walk in. “You should have fucking said something!” John snarled as he stood before Deaton.   
“He should have been fine; the wolves here value packs and their Emissary.” He tells the Sheriff since being bitten by Scott a year ago the man has become more overprotective if anything includes Stiles.   
“But yet this First Lycan has taken him! I have seen the police report, That is my son’s blood running down the fucking walls of that train station.” his eyes have turned amber and was close to losing it.  
“I will go and speak to Lucian, he is a good guy at heart John. He just… looks it could have been Stiles got injured in the subway and took him to look after him.” Peter says as he puts his hands on John’s shoulders that only got him a growl.

A few hours later...  
Stiles was laid on the bed curled up Lucian’s arms, he had a deep frown on his face as he felt the weight of the alpha’s arms around his waist. “What did you do to me?” He asked quietly  
“I saved your life.” The Lycan told him softly as he ran his fingers up and down his back. “The bite is a gift...”  
“Oh no don’t start with that bull shit,” Stiles growled as he sits up and glared at the wolf, the teen made an inhuman growl that only made Lucian smile but Stiles looked shocked at himself and put his hands to his mouth and he started wide-eyed at the wolf. Lucian reaches up and strokes the side of his face and smiles gently at him.   
“I didn’t plan on this and I don’t plan on keeping you, I know you don’t belong to me it’s just I couldn’t stop the itch...”  
“Yeah, I have that effect on everyone.”


	4. Chapter 4

Peter turned up at Lucian hideout, he couldn’t stop Derek or Scott coming with him they are the alphas of the pack and Deaton came in case Stiles was injured, however, John was another issue he refused to back down and had even came close to challenging one of the two alphas. Peter looked at John who was standing still and it made the older wolf worry as he turned back to the door as it opens to a very large wolf stood looking at them. “I’m here to Lucian he seems to have one of our pack members in there,” Derek answered it was better if the alpha spoke.

The large wolf let them in just as Lucian walked towards them smiling as he munched on an apple “Peter it’s good to see you again.” The man said as he held out his hand to him, Peter shook his hand and frowned as he looked at the Lucian. He could smell Stiles all over him and it was deeper than just holding him.  
“Oh, what have you done Lucian,” Peter said as he turned to the others the first Lycan smiled at him.   
“I regret nothing.” He tells him, Peter hummed before waving his hand at his pack.  
“I would like you to meet the alphas of the pack Scott McCall...”  
“Oh, the true alpha a little young.”   
“Ummm and little green at times but he does a good enough job.” Peter said, smirking as he sees Scott scowl at him “This is my nephew Derek who has an interest that young Emissary apprentice you have.”   
“Ah.” Lucian “So I’m big trouble.”  
“Oh just wait.” Peter chuckled as he turned to the other two people “This is Deaton our Emissary and this is John Stilinski the apprentice father. So you’re in really big trouble.” He chuckled as John marched up to the first Lycan and snarled at him.   
“WHERE IS MY SON!” Tilting his head Lucian blinked at him and smiled “Don’t smile at me just tell me where he is and is he okay!”  
“I’m fine.” 

All eyes turned to the teen that was stood behind Lucian the teen smiled as he walked over to his father and they hugged “Oh god Stiles was so worried when they told me what happen and then there was police report about the subway shooting.” He pulled back and frowned as he looked his son up and down. “You bite him!”  
“In m defence, he was dying.” Lucian said, by now everyone was watching them “Shall we go somewhere private? I’m sure I am about to get an ear full.” He grumbled as he led them towards another room. He looked at Stiles who took Derek’s jacket, the alpha wolf could smell Lucian all over Stiles and it was doing his best to control his anger as he cupped the teen’s face.   
“Are you okay?”He asked   
“I’m okay Derek really, I sort of had a funny reaction to his bite I’m sorry...” Stiles said but Derek leaned in and kissed him on the lips in front of Lucian. The first Lycan scowled at the Derek but said nothing as he let them into the room.  
“I know you are Stiles, it sometimes happens with the bite it can awaken instinct you can’t control, plus I have to share you will Scott don’t I.” He mumbled  
“Ummm I only slept with him once but that was in the first full moon after his bite,” Stiles said as Derek warped his arms around the teen and then guided him into the room, as he glared at the alpha whose scent was all over Stiles. Once the door was closed John lost his cool and lashed out at Lucian he managed to clock the alpha in the face before he grabbed the sheriff’s arms and pinned him to the table. 

“DAD!” Stiles yelled as he rushes over to spitting wolf, Lucian looked at the whisky eyed teen and let out a huff “Please let him up.”   
“Only if your father promise to behave?” He growled as he watched the other in the room he could see that the other two alphas were ready to kill him but were trying to keep their cool. Stiles tilted his head and looked at his father whose eyes were bright amber his face has morphed and Stiles sighed.   
“Dad I’m okay, he saved me.” He tells him,   
“He did more than save you!” He snarled, Stiles winced a little and sighed as he looked up at Lucian who again grumbled as he let the beta go. John stood up in a flash ready to attack again but this time Stiles warped his arms around him and hugged him. John looked down at his son he was still growling but warped his arms around his son and pulled him close. “I thought I lost you.” John whimpered,   
“I know you did, I’m sorry. He let his father continue to hold him.   
“Okay so spill,” Scott growled suddenly finding his voice.

Lucian looked at the teen and hummed as he thought about what he was going to say “He was on the subway waiting for a train, he was talking to you right?” He asked as he looked at Scott, the true alpha nodded “Well it was bad timing we are in a middle of a nasty war with vampires and they will not hesitate to either kill or turn him especially as he is a pack Emissary. A fight broke out in the subway he got hit in the shoulder I had no choice but to take him with me.” He looked back at Stiles who was still in the sheriff’s arms it seems the beta is refusing to let him leave the safety of his arms. “I brought him back here and bite him however things happen.”   
“The itch,” Stiles says as he notices Scott, Peter and Derek all nod in understanding leaving the sheriff confused, but he says nothing.   
“I am sorry for what I have done, with your emissary I don’t want to keep him I know he has a pack, you are free to leave anytime.” He smiled but only Stiles saw the sadness in his eyes, he detangled himself from his father who growled as he watched his son move close to the first Lycan. He hugged him and kissed his cheek “Thank you.” Luican whispered.   
“Hope you war will end soon.” He tells him with a soft smile, Luican turned to Derek and started at him,   
“You look after him or I may take him off you.” He smirked, Derek growled as he pulled Stiles back but it was Peter who spoke up.   
“Derek take, John and Stiles to the car and you better go to Stiles I need to speak to Luican and I know Alan does to.” Derek and the sheriff didn’t need to be told twice as they guided Stiles out of the room and then out of the building.


End file.
